The subject matter disclosed herein relates to transient voltage suppression devices or surge protection devices for protecting electronic circuitry.
A variety of systems, such as communication systems, power generation systems, and power distribution systems, include electronic equipment that may be exposed to transients. Transients, as used herein, generally refer to momentary surges in voltage or current that may damage or interfere with electronic equipment. Transients may be caused by lightning strikes, electromagnetic interference, electrostatic discharge, sudden load changes, or power supply fluctuations, for example.
A transient voltage suppression (TVS) device, also referred to as a surge protection device or surge protector, is an electronic component that is used to protect electronic equipment from transients. For example, TVS devices may protect electronic components by attenuating transient voltage or current or by diverting transient voltage or current away from the electronic equipment. Silicon TVS devices often have desirable surge suppression characteristics and have conventionally been used to protect electric equipment from transients. However, silicon TVS devices may generate high leakage currents as the temperature increases. For example, silicon TVS devices may be undesirable or unsuitable for use when the ambient temperature is high, such as when the ambient temperature reaches 225 degrees Celsius (° C.), due to the high leakage current. In addition, silicon TVS devices may have a relatively high capacitance, which may distort high frequency signals. As such, silicon TVS devices may be undesirable or unsuitable for use in high frequency and high temperature applications.